Water-culture hydroponics systems, in which roots are fully submerged and aerated in a water bath, address many nursery and research needs. Water-culture hydroponics systems are useful where roots are to be studied after controlled fluid treatments. However, typical systems expose plants simultaneously to a single solution and do not physically separate the plants from one another. Typical systems also do not allow for individual plant treatments.